


Le due dame del cavaliere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zodiaco [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seiya è un marito tradito.Scritta per: (DON'T) tag me / a nasty hurt/comfort game.Pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartLink: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/3289850147705155/?comment_id=3296240667066103&reply_comment_id=3296277970395706¬if_id=1597418173484683¬if_t=group_comment_mention&ref=notifPrompt: X scopre che Y lo ha tradito/a. Per questo motivo a attacchi di ira a causa dell'alcool: ma no rimmarrà da solo perchè a consolarlo/a ci sarà Z, il figlio/a della coppia.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Miho/Pegasus Seiya
Series: Zodiaco [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049409





	Le due dame del cavaliere

Le due dame del cavaliere

Seiya gridò, raggiungendo con una serie di pugni la parete davanti a lui. Il sangue gli pompava furiosamente nelle vene, le sue nocche sgretolavano il muro, ma la sua pelle si apriva dando vita a dei rigagnoli di sangue.

“Merda! Merda! MERDA!” gridava il cavaliere d’oro del Sagittario.

Puzzava di alcool e ai suoi piedi erano abbandonate innumerevoli bottiglie vuote, ne aveva una schiacciata di plastica sotto la suola.

Urlava, fino a raschiarsi la voce, la sua gola era rauca.

“Come hai potuto, cazzo?!” sbraitò.

< La mia fedeltà andava a lei, doveva. Sin da bambini siamo stati destinati ad essere vassalli della dea che le stelle e i cosmi hanno scelto per noi >. Le gambe gli tremavano e le lacrime gli rigavano il volto, i suoi occhi erano arrossati. < Ho rifiutato delle compagne dolci che mi avrebbero rispettato, o che chiedevano solo di amarmi. Perché ero così onorato che Lady Saori avesse scelto proprio me >. La testa gli ondeggiava davanti e tutto il suo corpo oscillava. I suoi colpi diminuivano di potenza, della parete rimaneva ben poco.

Iniziò a spagliare mira, mentre veniva posseduto da un senso di nausea.

< Come ho potuto pensare che per qualcuno che mi ha sempre visto come mero oggetto, o come un cavalluccio, potessi davvero essere un degno compagno?

Mi ha solo usato. Mi ha nuovamente visto come un giocattolo. Non posso dimenticare le labbra di lei su quelle di Julian…

Mi chiedo da quanto tempo quei due avessero una storia. Io sono solo un marito di facciata o per un po’ ha creduto di amarmi? In fondo doveva sposarsi con quel damerino, inizialmente.

Le mani di lui l’hanno tenuta tra le braccia sin da quando Saori ha imprigionato il suo lato divino nell’anfora? Mi è mai stata davvero fedele?

Domande, mille domande, solo domande > pensò.

“MI FANNO USCIRE PAZZO!” ululò. Cadde in ginocchio, ansimando e si piegò in avanti, vomitando succhi gastrici.

Il sudore gli si stava asciugando fastidiosamente addosso, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano spenti.

“Papà”. La voce di un ragazzo lo fece trasalire.

Alzò lo sguardo ed impallidì.

“Kouga” biascicò.

Il giovane lo raggiunse e s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, posando una cassetta del pronto soccorso accanto a loro.

“Lo sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui” mormorò.

Seiya serrò gli occhi facendo una smorfia.

< Vorrei che non mi vedesse in queste condizioni. Lui somiglia fin troppo a quello che ero e ho paura che faccia la mia stessa fine. Non lo sopporterei > pensò.

“Do-dovresti essere… con tua madre…” esalò.

“Non ti lascio” rispose secco il figlio. Gli pulì il viso dai residui di vomito con un fazzoletto ed iniziò a fasciargli le mani con delle bende candide, che si sporcarono di sangue.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare i capelli castani del ragazzo, dai riflessi rossi, dello stesso colore delle iridi del genitore.

Seiya sospirò pesantemente.

< Lo so che mi vuoi bene a modo tuo ed è mamma a non meritarti.

Mi occuperò io di te, insieme a Miho > si ripromise il cavaliere del Pegaso.


End file.
